Alternate Outcomes
by Stinkfly3
Summary: After coming up with alternate ideas for various episodes, I decided to let other fans know what goes on in my Grojband-filled mind. From Corey getting networked to Trina having her animal party with Nick Mallory, I'm sure you'll like reading my ideas.


**A/N: I have a bunch of Grojband ideas. Some are good, some are not. In fact, I have so many ideas, I have come up with a few What Ifs regarding the episodes themselves. I'm not saying the writers are doing a bad job with what they do. These are just my opinions for ideas I thought about as I watch the show.**

**Idea #1: Ahead of Our Tone  
What Happened on the Show: Before Corey could attach a Blab-Tab to himself, Mina snatched it from him. Fortunately, it still worked and Trina was defeated.  
My Thoughts: What was Corey's original plan? What would have happened to him if he was networked instead of Mina?**

* * *

"Did you say something?" Trina asked. "My Blab-Tab has a noise-cancelation function."

"Oh, we were just recording a custom ringtone," Corey lied. "Let me upload it...into the network!"

"No!" Trina exclaimed as the robot-controlled people approached the band.

Corey held a Blab-Tab up to his head. But just as he was about to attach it to himself, Laney slapped it out of his hand. "Corey, don't!" she exclaimed. "You'll be networked!"

"It's the only way to upload our tune and bring down SparkleBrain," Corey explained. He picked up the Blab-Tab. "Someone has to sacrifice their brain to do so."

"I can't lose you!" Laney insisted.

Corey shushed Laney. "Trust me, Lanes," he said. "Everything will turn out fine." Then he winked at the red-haired girl before he attached the Blab-Tab to his ear.

A few seconds later, the song was played. Sure enough, Trina let out a shriek. "Corey's music...in my brain!" she exclaimed. "Get it out! Get it out!" By then, she ripped out her Blab-Tab, looking around nervously when she did.

But nothing else happened.

"Shouldn't everyone be back to normal by now?" Kon asked.

"Apparently so," Kin answered. He gasped in alarm at a sudden realization. "Unless..."

"I was wrong about SparkleBrain. It's amazing!"

Yes folks, Corey had become the new SparkleBrain leader. Other than the computerized eyes and silver streaks suddenly appearing in his hair, he still looked the same. "Come on, you guys," he said, holding up three Blab-Tabs. "You should get Networked too. Especially you, Lanes."

But Laney refused. "Snap out of it, Core!" she exclaimed. "That device is affecting your brain! Take it off!"

"But why?" Corey asked. "Everything is clearer. I'm seeing things I never saw before. You should see it too."

"No way, Corey!" Kon said. "I'm not getting robo-drained!"

"Don't make me take it off for you," Kin said, a wooden mallet suddenly in his hands.

"Then I guess there's no other choice," Corey said. He snapped his fingers, resulting in some people appearing next to him. "Lock them up until they're ready," he ordered.

* * *

Sure enough, Laney found herself in a prison cell, her ankles chained to the ground, forcing her to stand up. She didn't get how this could happen. What was Corey thinking when he networked himself? Did his plan fail because SparkleBrain thought he was the 'rightful leader'? However, her thoughts were interrupted when a certain someone entered the prison cell.

"You okay, Laney?" Corey asked.

"No thanks do you!" Laney responded. "What the heck were you thinking?! You defeated Trina, but you took her place!"

Corey walked over to Laney. "Maybe this was what I planned," he said. "SparkleBrain is letting me see things I could never see before. I can see every detail in life, things that aren't visible to the human eye." He reached up to Laney and moved aside a loose lock of her red hair. "For instance, have you noticed hints of golden coloring in your sparkling emerald eyes? Or how your soft hair always seems to look bright in dark places?"

Laney found herself blushing. Was Corey trying to flirt with her? But she tried to look brave. "So?" she asked.

"I love you, Lanes," Corey continued. "It was never about the band. I only agreed to do that because you suggested it. My dream is to be with you, with or without Grojband. I want to be with you, maybe even get married and have a family." At this point, his fingertips were gently touching her cheek. "Be my princess. We can rule this town together. I can even have SparkleBrain make sure others won't mistaken you for a boy. Everyone will finally see all that beauty you hide from the world."

Laney gazed deeply into those networked eyes. She could tell Corey was telling the truth. Her brain was saying no, but her heart was screaming at her, saying she should do it.

So she did.

"Yes Core," Laney said. "Network me."

Corey smiled softly. "I knew you would understand, Lanes." Then he attached a Blab-Tab to Laney's ear, and she was instantly networked.

Suddenly, bright green electricity spiraled up her body, transforming her appearance as the shackles on her ankles dissolved. Her t-shirt and jeans merged and changed shape, becoming a beautiful shade of bright green. Her boots also transformed, getting smaller and more fitting to her feet. Her voluminous, bright red hair was lifted by the electrical sparks, no longer covering her face. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

"How do I look?" Laney asked.

Corey's smile remained. Laney resembled so much like Cinderella. She wore an elegant bright green ballgown, matching elbow-length gloves, and pale green glass slippers. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, held back by a yellow sparkling headband that was once her barrette. Her black eyeshadow became light green, bringing out the green iris in her eyes. And to top it all off was a black diamond necklace.

"You look beautiful, my princess," Corey answered. He picked up a large glass shard on the floor and gave it to Laney. "See for yourself."

With the makeshift mirror in her hand, Laney looked at her reflection. To her surprise, she saw how beautiful she became. Apparently being the 'sweetest honeydrop in Peaceville' had its perks. With her inner beauty visible, she was prettier than any girl in town. Probably even the world.

Dropping the glass shard to the floor, Laney looked up at Corey. "This can't be me..." she said. "I can't look this pretty..."

Corey intertwined his fingers with Laney's. "But you are, Lanes," he insisted. "You're the prettiest girl I ever met. I'm blessed to know a beauty like you. My love for you is stronger than any other emotion I have." He paused to give his princess and quick kiss on the lips. "Not even SparkleBrain can take that away from me."

With that, Corey's Blab-Tab started to spark. Laney realized what was going on. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course," Corey answered. "I knew our love would be strong enough to overpower SparkleBrain. We need to feed it so much true love, it would overload and destroy itself." He leaned in so his and Laney's lips were inches apart. "Ready to save our friends?"

Laney didn't have to say anything. She happily kissed Corey with every bit of love she had. He kissed back as well, tears of happiness coming from his eyes. As the two lovers continued kissing, their Blab-Tabs sparked even more. The love they were feeding to SparkleBrain was too much for it to handle. As they felt the machine short-circuit, they kissed harder, wanting to savor every moment.

Some time later, SparkleBrain eventually shut down. Every Blab-Tab was automatically turned off and fell to the ground with a small clank. And as it happened, no one was unaware that an invisible dome covering all of Peaceville vanished, resuming time as it left off a year ago. (A/N: Long story short, Trina didn't want to get any older so she created that dome, hence why nothing looks any different.)

With SparkleBrain defeated, Corey and Laney ended the kiss. Corey's eyes were blue once again and the silver streaks were gone. Laney herself was back to normal, the princess illusion disappearing with the program's defeat. "We did it," Laney said. "We won."

"I told you it would work," Corey said, still smiling. "Now come on. We better see how Kin and Kon are doing."

**The End**


End file.
